


But I would like to, with you

by MPhoenix7



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, a lil bit of angst, a lil bit of fluff, adult me said fuck it, compulsory heterosexuality, teen me promised that would never write RPF, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPhoenix7/pseuds/MPhoenix7
Summary: “Maybe I don’t”."But I would like to, with you" was left unsaid.





	But I would like to, with you

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I write RPF now. Look what you made me do, Buzzfeed Unsolved.  
> Kudos and comments are great, unless you're Shane Madej or Ryan Bergara and the universe is laughing at me and brought you here. In that case get out.  
> English is not my first language, so you know the drill.

 

Ryan’s break up came a couple months after his, and the little guy was so sad it broke Shane’s heart. 

 

If he started dragging Ryan to the movies with him way more often just so his friend would stop thinking about his ex for a couple hours, Ryan didn’t complain.

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

 

It was probably a cosmic joke that things like that would happen in so called _haunted places_ when every move was being recorded. 

 

He and Ryan sharing beds.

 

Ryan getting close to him to sleep in order to feel safe.

 

Calling Shane out of his _“alone time with ghosts”_ because Ryan’s flashlight is not working and he wants his friend with him.

 

And God bless TJ for filming just their faces that one time when Ryan got spooked and held Shane’s hand on reflex. 

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

 

There is a limit on how long you can actually ignore something.

 

That limit, for Shane, was long ago.

  
  


It was pretty obvious for him that he was in love with Ryan, but apparently it wasn’t that obvious to the other man. In his head there was probably a very good and _very straight_ explanation for the past year or so, and it ended with him getting a little defensive when his best friend tried to say something a little less platonic. When that happened, the subject always changed so fast Shane wasn’t even sure how that was possible. 

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

“Don’t call me baby”

 

Shane laughed, but didn’t insist on it.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

The first kiss came in a bar, after filming. The crew had gone already and the boys were drunk. They didn’t talk about it when they sobered up.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

The second and third kisses came mostly the same way and were left just as undiscussed as the first one.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

Shane stopped the fourth kiss from happening and said that maybe they should go on a date first. Ryan left the bar without a word. 

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

Somehow their friendship had not been affected by any of it. The banter was still there, along with the jokes and the wheezes and the trust and the movie nights. It only made Shane think more about what it could have been.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

Ryan went out with a few girls after that, but none more than one time. Shane didn’t ask about any of his dates, but he did bring his friend coffee in the mornings after. A shitty tentative of making his day better because Ryan’s sad face said that something was really wrong.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

 

He was laughing, as always, but his tone was somewhat surprised when he asked:

 

“Do you not know how love works?”

 

Shane thought about Ryan’s smile. About how he looked when he woke up in a location, somehow glad that the non-existent ghosts didn’t kill him over night. About the 3 am texts of his absolutely- _not_ -compelling evidences that the undead walk the earth.

 

“Maybe I don’t”.

 

_ "But I would like to, with you" _ was left unsaid.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

When the fourth kiss did happen they were sober. Watching a movie. Sitting on Shane’s way-too-old couch and eating popcorn. Ryan started it, and the angle was weird and they were kinda laughing and it was just as clumsy as their drunk kisses, but without the lust of the previous ones. When it ended they kept their foreheads together and Ryan whispered:

 

“This should have been our first kiss. I’m sorry for the other ones”

 

Shane agreed.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

It was two months until Ryan let Shane hold his hand in public. A couple weeks after that they stopped hiding it from the office.  Mid November the episodes they filmed as a couple were being uploaded and the viewers quickly realised that something had changed.

 

 

 

\------------------------ *** ------------------------

 

 

 

It was beginning of December when Ryan decided finally address it to the public.

 

“So, Ryan, the next question we’ve been getting a lot”, Shane said, and both wheezed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. This comes from Instagram: _‘are you guys dating?_ ’”

 

Shane looked at Ryan, who laughed and looked at the camera.

 

“Yes, we are”

 

Shane didn’t lose any time.

 

“Yes. _Next question_.”

 

They had to cut the next part when they were editing because the two of them were laughing way too loud for way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Go say hi to me on tumblr, I promise I'm nice sometimes http://i-am-ghost-proof-baby.tumblr.com/


End file.
